


I know of Homestuck, but you're a troll, huh?

by TwistedJuggalux



Series: Subjuggulator Heaven [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also there's death, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Blue Bloods - Freeform, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chucklevoodoos, Commis is a sweetie who didn't fuckin deserve this, Cult, Darkleer isn't a pussy, Enslaved, Except Rewwil-hes a baby, F/F, F/M, Feels, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, For the last time- THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD IS. NOT. NICE. HERE., Gen, Ghb is fucking bad, Guys they're insects. Deal with it, Homestuck - Freeform, Horror, Interspecies, Just like humans but it's legal to kill if you're the right person, Like lemme tell you-you gunna cry., Like seriously trolls move on quick dude, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Multi, Murder is a job, Muscles, NSFW, No ghb is not good stop trying with me he no good., Original Character(s), Other, PTSD, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purple Bloods, Relationships are real guys. They hurt., Rewwil got ptsd, Size Difference, Some purples are literally evil. Some are great, Subjuggulators, Taking into perspective how reality is not your fantasy realm around purples, They're fucking grubs who turn into butterflies don't fucking fight me on this-, Trolls, When it hits you you'll cry, Will be added - Freeform, clubs, females, males, quadrants, troll adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedJuggalux/pseuds/TwistedJuggalux
Summary: You know, you'd thought about it before. Enslavement by the Homestuck trolls, especially the Capricorns. Even moreso; The Grand Highblood. Who knows why you thought it would be fun. In all honesty, the fantasies were really the only thing you hoped would happen. What's wrong with being horny for a tentacle, right?How about that it probably wouldn't happen that way. That you would literally have to go against fears and many, many morals just to survive. Now you wished you listened to your history teacher. The Herriet Tubman of the twentieth century would really be a great friend to have right now!





	1. People die, I'm young, but I'm still the best one here?

**Author's Note:**

> You're a human girl whose simply been snatched, but hey at least I made you smart and ballsy, right?

It was a pretty night, you were at your window and looking at the stars. The moon was full and even on this summer night, the muggy air was rightfully so accompanied by a smooth breeze. What made this better? You were finally on vacation, at the beach! Sure some people were still on it with fires and all that, but it was nice. 

One thing you weren't looking forward to was going home, you had just started enjoying the beach! Why did this have to happen every time? Granted you only felt truly alive when it was night time, but who wouldn't? The sun sucked. The moon was much prettier and better, but others would disagree. You didn't care, what was on your mind now was having one last night of happiness. It was eleven at night and dark, the moonlight helping. 

You decided to sneak out, first going to the indoor pool, staying in the hot tub beside it for thirty minutes. It was very nice indeed. Then you decided to go down to the beach, you crossed the wooden bridge that led from the outdoor pool to the beach and just stared at the waves. It was so very nice. 

Something was kind of off though, one part of the beach seemed odd because the waves were still in one place and around it the waves splashed with vigor. You shrugged it off relatively quickly. It was the beach and you weren't an expert with beach logic, so it probably was normal but seemed off to you cause you'd never seen it happen.

Then there was a drop on your shoulder. You looked up as the sky got darker and saw clouds. It never occurred to you that it would feel odd thinking about having a rainstorm at the beach, but now that you could think about it, it was. 

You walked slowly back up the beach, not like it was pouring down anyway, just a few drops here and there. You passed the pool, some guy was just standing beside it. He was huge, you did your best to ignore it and look away casually. Everyone has a different shape and size, but it stood out to you for some odd reason. You tried not to think too much on it, besides it was one in the morning and you should really get back to bed. Then you passed a few more big guys up the stairs, more down a hall. They were unlocking doors?

That was weird. But maybe it was their door... Wait, why was it weird to you? This is a hotel, your first thought should have been that it was their room. Halfway up the next flight you realized why it was off putting to you. 

Because it wasn't their room. There was an old couple, they had that room. And no one was ever able to be checked in in the AMs. 

The unsettling realization brought prominent shivers down your spine. One passed by you, he had red on him. You gulped a bit, then turned to walk back down the stairs. 

Now on the floor the three men were you could hear almost hushed laughter and crying. It sounded like crying at least. Red seeped out of the doorway as the crying stopped, and you jetted to the other side of the opening leading into that hallway. "I heard steps." Said a voice lowly. 

You gulped because it sounded too close, thinking quick you put on an act. 

You stepped out from the wall, not showing yourself in the hallway to them. Put your finger to your chin and looked around with false curiosity. You turned around and jumped back with a tiny yelp. He was in your face! You covered your mouth as you blushed, "I'm sorry. I- uhm... Do you know where the indoor pool is? I'm lost?" It wasn't a lie. Right on the spot you'd forgotten where it was. He briefly pointed to the stairs going down and you awkwardly thanked him. You walked away and went down the stairs. You subconsciously went down two flights slowly before you took off with a run. Tripping a few times when you got to the ground floor. 

That was blood.

Bood!

Those men are bad!

You ran down the sidewalk getting a few glances by passerbys. You only stopped when a thought popped into your head. They kind of looked familiar...

They, and it was a very odd feeling to recognize this now, they looked like subjuggulators. Face paint. Horns. Huge stature. You didn't know how to feel. So you summed them up to be cosplayers and that you'd been really, really dumb to run like that. You turned a corner and went down the block just to turn another corner and go back to your hotel.

It was much too awkward to turn around now. What if you were recognized by people who had seen you? What if they laughed at you? It was a dumb thought, considering you looked like every other tenth person anyone passed by. But still, what ifs weren't something you particularly liked to go with. Because the what if could be false, but it could also come true.

Nonetheless, you walked back to the hotel and found yourself at the outdoor pool. The random guy wasn't there anymore. You didn't want to get in, you felt naked and afraid for some reason, and if you got in there? You felt like you'd be attacked by something, you didn't like it. You'd never been this on edge before. It wasn't funny. 

But then again, you'd never possibly witnessed a murder before either. You felt very much alone now. 

Then you remembered, the men had been going up. You got up and reluctantly started to check the first floors rooms. If that had been a murder, then it would show here. The worst thing is what you expected and kind of got. Yes some rooms did have bodies, long too gone to save, but most were empty. Were these men kidnapping people? 

Then you heard footsteps, you locked yourself in a room without thinking twice. "I heard it again!" The voice said. It sounded very deep, like a huge man. It was probably one of them. "You're going crazy because you let that little one go. Told you if you see one alone just take it, ain't no care going to em when they on Alternia no way." Said another, more strained voice. "Shut up! You know the rules. It was too young, we get old or mid life ones!" Said the first voice again. "We need to make an exception though, if it is here. I feel waves of fear, brother. But why don't you check the box holds?" The second said. Footsteps sounded and it didn't sound like just two people were here. 

A door slammed open, it sounded hard enough to splinter. You shivered as you backed away from the door. Okay, you were on the first floor. So not too far down to the ground... But how would you get out without hurting yourself?

You looked at the sliding windowed doors. You peeked out the curtains, okay so there were balcony's outside each window on this side, including yours. You have one goal; get out.

You opened the door as you heard another door break off it's hinges, you peaked out but jerked yourself back in. They had just opened the door to the balcony which was right beside yours. You heard obnoxious air intake as you backed away from the curtains, which were floating just out of the glass door, so peacefully... Then a thud sounded, a hand slowly peeked around the door. The claws on the massive hand scared you, you felt like you were about to pee yourself. You hid behind a bed, crouching low so he couldn't see you. 

"Come out... Not gonna hurt cha..." 

You didn't believe him.

You heard glass smash to bits as a growl sounded. Would you be lucky to avoid that anger? Probably, you shimmied yourself under the bed and risked moving the covers on the other side up a teensy bit. The back of his head was right there! You could almost scream.

You once again had to think quick. Your foot shot out towards the bedside table you'd seen and knocked a lamp from it, causing it to gain his attention as you rushed out from under the bed. You cut your feet on the broken glass as you bounded towards the balcony. You didn't look to see if he was coming after you.

You jumped.

Was there a pool beneath you, was there concrete beneath you? Would the height kill you either way? Would you be okay with dying? 

Your nose burned as you smashed into water. Breifly flailing, you were turned and didn't know what was up or down. Another splash sounded and you started to gulp down water by accident. 

The air burned your eyes, you were puking up water and now you were held by your torso with an angry looking guy staring at you. Your hair cascaded your eyes a bit.

You couldn't tell if it was water or tears coming from your eyes. Your feet were cut up and stung from the chlorine of the pool. He grunted and jerked you down to hang at his side. You felt light headed, you felt terrible and you think you pissed yourself when you struck the pool. 

No one could tell though, you let yourself hang there as he walked up the stairs, being met by the other four men. Your nose bled from contact with the water, it had rushed up your nose violently. You closed your eyes as you went limp. You just breathed. There was no use fighting. 

 

You found it hard to heave, you found he only used one hand around you. If even his fingers didn't meet or were close to each other, you could still tell he was strong. So strong he either didn't care he was hindering your breathing or didn't notice. 

"Found it." He growled out.

"It ain't movin. Cull it along the way?" One chuckled. 

"Why ya wet, brother? Decide to drown it?" Their accents were kind of similar but you could tell when it was different. 

"It jumped, it's smart too. But we can't keep it, can we? We ain't allowed to cull it either." The one who held you said.

"Maybe we can take it. Maybe we can hope it thinks it's a day terror." The strained voiced one said.

"But it's smart he said..." One said.

"Let's keep it."

"Would Grand allow that?"

"Would Grand allow us to cull it?"

"Will Grand not cull us for letting a human that's smart go 'round tellin' on us? Even if they too dumb to know what's been goin' on?"

"We can see. We gotta go though. Suns comin up and they gonna come n see. Let's take it, Grand can decide it's fate."

"If it lives, it's mine." Your captor said. 

The others laughed within themselves muttering about how he would regret the decision, how they now hoped you died so he wouldn't need to learn a lesson, but all you could do was blink. Water had finally stopped falling from you and you felt cold now. The breeze wasn't so nice when it smelled like blood, it wasn't so nice when it felt like ice stabbing into your skin. 

You heard an electronic hum, it was deep enough to shake you to your core. All five stepped onto the beach and then stepped up onto metal. Purple, probably ultra violet, lights were the only light source in, what you assumed to be, a ship. You couldn't tell, being held in place and all.

You were dropped violently on metal and you heard something squeak and whine before slamming shut, at the same time as you were shaken a bit. You didn't want to move yet, the position you landed in was comfortable enough. 

"You sure it ain't dead?" One asked.

"Was spittin up water when I got it." He snapped.

"Ain't no use actin that way Adalle." Another said.

"I ain't kill it. It just too dumb to know it's as safe's it ever been or'll be." Adalle, you assumed that was the name of your catcher. 

"We be knowin. You get too soft, takin to the youngins way too good. If Grand gets to knowin, we can't be savin ya."

"I know Rewwil. I be knowin too well. But they like wrigglers. Too young to get their knowin on yet. Ain't no crime in givin the unknowin some kind, right?" 

"But they ain't gonna get to knowin. Ain't been a one of em to get to knowin bout our church." 

You heard a heavy sigh. 

"I know, it be difficult. But they don't accept messiah's. If they do they culled for lyin. Ain't a one ever told truth on it."

You shifted, trying to make it look like you were doing it in your sleep. You just wanted to see them...

Luckily you were quiet about it, they were turned with their backs facing towards you. You looked at them. Yep. They were trolls. They used the words cull, had a ship and kept mentioning Grand, who you assumed was the Grand Highblood. 

So you were abducted by trolls and had two choices, die or be enslaved. You hoped to be a slave, at least that had a slight chance at being painless. The one turned and said, "See, ain't killed it." One turned and stared into your eyes, you looked down and pitifully laid back down. You couldn't sleep. Anxiety wracked your entire being. You weren't even alone. There were more caged, people even more beat up than you. You should be thankful for that. That you were the best specimen here. 

 

One crouched in front of you. It poked you and said, "You gotta get sleep. You young." Then got up. That one was okay with you. That one was kind of skinny and seemed gentler than the rest. Before you knew it you were getting sleepy... You closed your eyes, not remembering entirely anything too much. Just their flat conversations that they could only relate too. At least you knew a bit more than most here though. Because you knew what Homestuck was. You knew something.


	2. New Friends New Colors, New Enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** means NSFW and you are to see them as caution signs.
> 
> Please know things happen in this chapter. Unpleasant things. Discression is advised.

Your eyelids slid open like blinds as you heard chatter pick up, you weren't on the ship anymore and you were colder than ever. You barely needed to look around to know you were in the halls of the "Subjuggulator castle" as you'd read about in many, many fanfictions over the time. Though it was never as the stories told it to be. It was lavished, yes, but it wasn't covered in blood as you'd thought it would be. It was actually pristine, very clean. You noticed bluebloods, one stood out with the Sagittarius sign. 

Holy-that's Darkleer!

Supposedly he was obidient to The Grand Highblood, had a soft spot for the Disciple, and wouldn't kill if he didn't have to. But who's to really say that wouldn't change? Homestuck used to be just a comic to you but here you were! Either hallucinating, dreaming, or really being here!

A smile crept to your face even with curiosity taking over. 

"Sires, please forgive me for intruding, but isn't that one young?" Darkleer was... Different? He had a very deep and clear voice. It seemed on the border of caring and giving an order. Like a hollow bark. There were no "uhm"s, "uh"s or sweating with him. He seemed sure of himself, fine with everything he said. "We be knowin good blue brother, but it ain't a good thing to leave a youngin who be knowin what we did and spreadin it now is it?" One purple said. That one was the scratchy voiced one. Was his name wheat? No but you were sure it had a 'w'...

You were on a cart type of deal and being pushed by the five. But the people they had stolen were definitely not alone. Not at all. There had to be at least a few hundred humans in cages here! Some were doubled up even. Most hadn't awoken and they looked pretty dead... You rose slightly, "Lookit that. It awake." You looked up, the voice was definitely familiar. It turned out to be a female. "It a weird en Ada~" she cooed at you and you gave her a confused look. "Has it spoken at all?" Another blue blood asked. 

"No. Closest I heard to it's voice was when it almost drowned itself. Coughin up water and bleeding from it's breathe beak."

"If you knowin our speak, go ahead and say anythin. But careful, may be the last thing you speak." That one was the 'W' one. You didn't wanna talk to him. You wanted to talk to the female, she seemed nice, but it was too busy cooing at you.

Cries sounded behind you suddenly. Screams and cries and every loud sound to alert you that someone was scared shitless sounded off. You huffed and covered your ears. Turning around a bit to glare at the woman who looked to be in her thirties possibly. You kind of wanted to tell her to shut her trap but at the same time you decided 'what good would it really do?' and rolled your eyes. Puffing your cheeks out a bit in a frustrated sigh. In this moment you felt a bit out of yourself, not there but reality was telling you you were. It felt like you should be acting like them. But you weren't, it was odd but could still be summed up to you knowing what you knew.

They didn't stop and you were getting a headache, more people seemed to have join in too! Just great! The purples looked sincerely agitated or really done with this bullshit too. You pulled at the females pants and she knelt down to your level, "What you won't?" She said, you cringed slightly. Her eyes looked orange, not a good thing. "Away." You said. And she brought you away. She picked up your cage and she took you down the hall to where only the screams were muffled but barable. 

"You be speakin' like us!" She coos to you. Not THIS again... "Yeah..." You replied. "Commis it ain't good to take one n' run. What if you get attention from guards or get accused?" 

"Get accused a'what Adalle? Ain't no problem. It ain't like the sounds the other ens be makin, like us." Commis was apparently the shetroll who had, by far, the most terrible grammar you'd ever heard, ever. But it was character defining in a way... So you'd bare with it. 

"It ain't like us. And you never know. Grand's mad enough as it is with having to let humans run his hive. He'll cull with no pity or thought to who you is." Adalle said. 

"Did you break the glass on purpose?" You asked Adalle, he looked at you astonished. You'd had a dream about it and questioned yourself about it. "There was two ways you could go. I figured you'd be smarter then that. But you got brave I guess." Adalle admitted. 

"I didn't think you were really real you know. I thought you were in costume. I don't even know anything about you but how you look like, so why would I tell anyone?" You mainly were talking to mull over it with yourself, but it was out there. "I'm not smart really. But you don't seem stupid, you ain't like them-"

"Yeah, you bein a real smart'n!" 

"Commis." Adalle growled at the interruption. "You should follow suit. We pulled your ass outta darkness, don't make us regret it." He threatened. Oh. So that's why she's different, was she not really supposed to be here? It was out off nowhere that he said that too. You didn't think that taking you away from the sound deserved that, not even with the costs of what could've happened... You kind of felt bad for her, especially when she frowned and sat back, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Ain't got pity on you, y'used it up." Adalle muttered. Well that was rude. You weren't sure you liked Adalle in the first place, but now it would be harder to like him. 

"Anyway. You smart, but you smart cause you knowin on something big aren't cha?" He finished. You didn't particularly want to answer him. You felt agitated, but silence was probably going to get him in your own mood but probably worse, so you bit it down.

"Kind of... It's too weird to say though. And you won't believe me if I te-"

"What in the MOTHERFUCK is THIS?!" 

If you were free you'd run. But you're not. You cling aimlessly and hopelessly to the side of the cage where Adalle and Commis were cowering too. No one spoke. You felt very naked now. And colder than ever. The Grand Highblood had stepped into the hallway, how had no one noticed him? With each step he took towards you and the two trolls behind you, the ground would shake. He took ten maybe twelve steps and he was right on your trio of quivering forms. Except for Adalle, it seemed Commis had been shaking him, she was the one probably more scared than you were...

"One saw me, sir. It be smart though and knows something, we tryin to get it to talk. Sir." Adalle piped up. 

"Knowin on somethin? SMART?" his yelling scared you. The Grand Highblood was actually scary. You shook. He was big, he was cold and he was the one who left you open to the world when he, quite literally, ripped the top of your cage off. He reached in and jerked you out. And you felt very, very scared. You subconsciously cried, tears started going. You didn't hiccup, there was just fear. And you were scared. Oh God Almighty, you were scared! You would piss yourself right now had you not gone in the pool when you jumped.

His face was huge and light seemed to run from it. Forget rough with Adalle, forget Adalles "staggering" size, he had his fist around your body and his fingers connected, infinitely any small detail made everything worse. You needed to stop taking him in, you needed to leave. You wanted to die. 

He opened his mouth and you were sure he'd eat you. But he didn't. He'd yawned. He brought you down and let you go back into your cage. Then walked off saying one thing: to see you last. Adalle agreed silently. 

And Commis gushed over you, AGAIN!

"You be a luckyen! He'da culled anyone else'f they be cryin! How you getta do that? Yous smart fer sur-" And she was smacked on the head. Thank God...

"But she is right. You lucky. You smart and you survived. I'll be asking to keep you. I'm havin a human instead of a blue blood servant. They always break shit anyway." Adalle said. 

You wouldn't mind that, even if you didnt agree with everything he did or said, it wasn't that bad. Not at all honestly. If it meant some safety, you were fine with it. But at the same time you knew, even through your fear, that if you were asked to be seen last then The Grand Highblood probably wanted you to himself. Or wanted to cull you. 

Oh no... Now you were using their type of language! You figured to yourself that as long as you didn't tell everything that you knew, or let any dirty thoughts slip into your head, you would be fine. Although it's very easy to say that, it's harder to do it. Your mind was always all over the place, your idle mind always on something. More than likely you'd have to control yourself more, you'd honestly have no freedom at mind. 

You were taken away by Commis as Adalle walked off. They had agreed that Adalle would give mention to wanting you, the task of keeping you for a bit would be punishment for Commis. Honestly, it probably wouldn't. She hadn't stopped gushing over you for the tiniest things, she would love spending more time with you. 

She took you to a quiet yet eerie type of hallway. She set you down on a windowsill, you briefly looked out of the window, everything was huge... Rightfully so, trolls were huge creatures. You put your hands to the stained glass and it felt like ice. Your skin kinda stuck to it too, but it didn't hurt. You peeled your hands off of the cold, sticky glass a few times because it mildly interested you. You'd almost forgotten about Commis until you felt a tiny breeze of air hit your back.

You turned around and bumped back against the concrete frame of the huge window. She was smiling ear to ear, you weren't sure how to feel about that but you concluded awkward was the proper feeling. You didn't know why she was so interested in you. So happy, they all called you smart so that couldn't be something specifically to her, maybe she wanted something?

"Uh, hi?" 

"Ain't never seen a'one like you before!" She popped off.

You just kind of stared at her. She left no room for conversation if she was just going to keep complimenting you. "So... Trolls huh?" You tried.

"Yep we'er'em!" Then she stopped smiling. "How y'kno what we'ar?" 

"I tried telling you before The Grand Highblood picked me up-"

"You all knowin! How ya kno'us so well? Messiah's send ya?" She asked. 

"Not... Exactly?" 

 

After you'd explained about the comic, how you actually didn't finish it so you wouldn't know if it's all true or not, with many interruptions too, she sat back to think. "But don't get any ideas! Just because the comic is true for trolls existing and whatnot doesn't mean everything will come true." You said quickly. 

"I be knowin." She replied. And things felt very awkward. She stayed quiet and looked very tranced out. Now that you had time to mull over what you'd said, you felt stupid. Well there goes not telling everything. At least you didn't tell her specific names or the tales of decendants or dancestors. That'd be a hard pill to swallow honestly... Looking back at her you felt awkward again. She was still staring at you but now her eyes were dialated and a purple glow radiated from them. 

You were half sure she was asleep until she giggled. You were confused. "You be wontin a troll to love ya'n a pile..." You stopped and inside it took you a minute to process what she had just said...

Do you think this was out of nowhere? Yes. Do you think it was uncalled for and embarrassing? Yes! Are you glad no one was around to hear her statement? YES.

You were blushing like mad and started to sputter out something to defend yourself or tell her off, you couldn't decide. But she stopped you, "Ain't no word a gonna come up n outta may." She promised, you think. 

You breathed out heavily to let go of the embarrassment, "Messiah's might grant yous a good ole boy y'knowin? Er girl. Ain't a matter in yo'own mind anyway!" She snorted with laughter.

You felt terribly embarrassed... How dare she laugh at you. How'd she even know that about you? 

"Did you look in my mind?" You snapped at her by accident, face very hot with shame and now guilt. "Yea. Why? Y'aint won't me t'be lookin?" 

"No. Some things are private and I don't want to share them... I didn't even get a headache, how'd you get in without hurting me? How'd you get in?"

"W'aint sposed ta tell. Y'aint apart of us noway."

"So I'm stuck, not safe from anyone?" 

"No... Most don't be on it, I gots a chuckle from yous cause a'knew you didn't tell somethin... If they do be lookin', it means you been doin somethin wrong. Ain't no one won'ta hurt chu though, we no monster less you on a list." 

Her explanation didn't make you feel better. To know they could do it so easily felt worse. But you'd guess it was true enough, the five men would have known you lied many times or withheld information from them. It just unsettled you how easy she had done it, without you knowing. You wanted her to tell you a way against it but you were sure you'd just end up with the same answer. That you're not apart of their culture so you don't deserve to know...

It hurt, but just because you could imagine yourself with them and being accepted by them didn't mean they really would, and your fantasies couldn't override you now. That could spell disaster...

"Are they going to die?" You asked her. She looked at you, puzzled until it clicked, "Oh. Oh no we needs em. Some'a die, some'a live. You gonna live. Messiahs blessin me with visions y'kno. You be special..." She started to stare at you like a puppy who'd just found a new home, a new master and was in love with it all. You swallowed and shivered involuntarily. She noticed and raised an eyebrow. You now noticed that you were getting colder by the minute. You hugged yourself as casually as you could but she was having none of it. She looked around then picked you up and ran with you. She jostled you about and you felt sicker than you'd ever been, worst flight ever, one hundred out of ten would never fly again... You found yourself in a purple room, then it was dark. Fluffy, but dark. 

She had covered you in a heavy and thick purple blanket. "I don't be needin it. Take it. Gift cause I went in ya think pan." You halfway wanted to tell her that she didn't need to do anything nice or gift you anything, but all you could say was "Thank you." 

At least now you were covered and warm. You snuggled in and briefly laughed at the steam that rose into the air because of your briefly built up heat under the cover. The shetroll laughed too, she'd never seen anything like it.

You were truly different in her eyes, and for once she felt great around someone. She didn't feel stupid or unwanted or under you, she felt somewhere along the lines of equal. True equality between the two of you wouldn't ever work out though. It would cause black romance. Something neither of you wanted or needed right now.

She felt nicer to be around, even if she had looked into your mind without asking. "Can I take a nap?" 

"Yeah buh not t'long. Grand gets done with humans pretty quick nowanights..." 

You took that as a yes and laid down in a cacoon of covers.

 

You don't know how much time had passed, but when you woke up you were surprised Commis was asleep. Snoring loudly. You wondered in your sleep haze wether The Grand Highblood was done with the humans and ready for you. You decided to leave the cover for now, your body and mind squealed as cold air hit you. But you'd have to deal with it. You only had your bathing suit on anyway. You felt really awkward. 

Your hair was on edge everywhere... You'd not shaved because you didn't care. You thought you were going back to your own friends anyway, and they accepted the fact that you didn't shave. They looked up to you for the apparent bravery of such a mindset and action. You just didn't do it cause you always cut up your legs or accidentally slid the razor sideways and cut yourself on your arms... 

Your stomach was another problem. Once again, you thought you were going back home to your friends who complimented your chubby frame. But again, you obviously hadn't. So being around Adalle who was well built and muscled up, or Commis who had some cleavage and a very skinny frame it seemed, you felt terribly fat. You'd never had self confidence in the first place, but this just made it worse because you had no support from your friends at the end of the day. 

Even if you'd had many guys always love you for you, nothing ever really stuck in your head more than the words you'd always said to yourself.

You shivered, cold. At least you had long hair on your head to keep your shoulders warm. That was one good thing. You went to the door but stopped. How would you open it, you were too short... You didn't think on it long because you noticed it was open anyway. 

You pushed it open just a bit, thank everything it was on hinges above the ground just a bit. You scooted out the door, it was heavy and you couldn't open it all the way. The hallways were only lit by torches here. 

It graced itself upon you to figure out that Commis was probably shunned. For the other rooms weren't bedrooms, they were supply closets... It was a lucid thought, but maybe Commis was just as much of a slave as you were going to be. There were no windows on this hallway too. It just put it out there even more than no one likes her or wants to see her. At least that was in your opinion...

You frowned, you wanted to know more about her but at the same time you were new, and it would probably be the absolute worst thing to ask! What if she was orphaned? What if she was running from the church and was caught and shunned for her "sins", what if she'd been kidnapped as a grub? There were so many terrible possibilities... 

Suddenly you felt the ground shake. You wobbled with it and noticed the torches jumped and clanked a bit with the booming ground. You clutched closer to the wall as you looked out to the edge of the hallway, about twenty or so yards away, he was there. And he knew you were there. He knew, he smiled sadistically as he walked towards you. He knew you were there, but you ran back to the room anyway. 

Or at least tried to. Your legs caved under you and there you lay in the middle of the hallway. 

The Grand Highblood advanced on you and you pushed yourself up to face him as best as you could. His steps didn't make it to your ears, and you swore you'd gone deaf. But you had not, you felt no stomping. And you heard his growling laughter echo around you. You wanted the ground to cave under you so you could get away even with immobility. 

But it wouldn't. And as he stood over you, your arms gave way. You were immobilized now. But he was careful to pick you up, his hand wrapped around you at a weird angle... 

***

He leaned you backwards, your head towards the ground and your arms flailing about below you. You blinked as the blood rushed to your head. You couldn't feel anything. The temperature wasn't even there... He left you in that position, you tried to look up a few times but realized your neck and head weren't working with you either. You were utterly helpless. You couldn't say anything either. Tears were falling at least...

Then you felt it. Then you saw it. 

Your bottoms were untied, his tongue was licking at your privates and he was smiling. He was fucking smiling. He had absolute glee in his eyes when you tried to scream but nothing came out. Tears streamed down your face. You weren't a virgin, being in your late teens you'd made mistakes, but how dare he just do this to you.

You were weak. You were helpless and you cried as he did as he pleased. He set you in his mouth, legs opened and feet on either sides of his outer cheeks. His teeth were pressed against your back and stomach and he sat down, leaned back on the wall. Hand long gone, now just letting you lay there in terror. He could bite you in half at any moment. He could swallow you whole. 

But he was doing the worst thing right now. He was raping you. 

***

It was that day that you found out he'd known everything and didn't even have to see you. He'd seen your mind without hesitation. He read you within a few seconds. It was that day that you'd never forgive him for. The day you found out that The Grand Highblood was a monster, a monster who used what you thought you'd wanted just to switch it around. Show you that fantasy was different from reality. And that you would never ever be anything but a doll to him. He only smiled and dropped you afterwards. You crawled back to Commis' door. But it was closed now. You cried silently as you hugged your legs to your chest. You won't forgive him. You will never forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New enemy. New colors.  
> And you're scarred.


	3. PTSD, Rape and Bath Time right before you Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a guy who's got issues. But you find he may be lying about said issues... Who can you trust anymore, if you can trust anyone at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm portraying things correctly.

You don't know when you were found but it wasn't by who you were expecting. The guy with the 'w' name had you in a room as of right now. You don't know how you got here. You don't exactly know where you are really. But you knew your stomach was in knots. The tears had dried and made your face sticky, but more washed the sticky feeling away as quick as they could. You just stared up at the cieling. It's all you wanted to do. 

No..  
You wanted to go home. 

Was this troll going to do the same to you? Would Adalle do this to you? Why did the Highblood do that? Why was he coming down that hall? Where was Commis? Would Commis do that to you? No... No, you figured Commis would never do that. 

You wanted Commis right now anyway, you wanted her here to tell you something about yourself that was smart or unusually quirky when compared to her species. You wanted her blanket. You wanted in her arms. You wanted to hug her even if she was colder than you. It would be better to feel her chill than the one in your gut. The one in your gut was disgusting. 

You wondered if the troll had noticed you were awake. But you didn't even have the strength to look over at him. You just frowned deeper and laid there on your back. You didn't even have the strength to curl up.

"He gotcha... didn't he?" 

Somehow this was the breaking point. You let out a choking sob, you couldn't hold it in. A part had been hoping it was a fucked up illusion, but his voice broke through and shattered it. You sobbed and cried out. Somehow even more pain flooded your heart. 

"Why...?!" You choked out as you were lifted up and awkwardly cradled in someone's arms. "Might shoulda told you to be watchin ya steps too..." He said. You cried into his chest and held onto him for dear life. He held your head against himself and bowed his head over you. 

Eventually you grew to only sniffle and gasp for air to begin breathing stabally again. You were having small breaths of air taken in when you looked up. You weren't sure if he'd had makeup on before, but he didn't now. He had a scar running down his right eye, making it lighter in color. His lip was split on top and the bottom in different places, they looked healed yet they still had depth, like they were very old, scarred tissue. But it still held the same wound as when it was dealt. Which was odd to you, considering it's not something you see every day. He himself looked to have been through shit infested years. 

"Up n done with ya cryin?" He asked, his voice was deep and scratchy, but you could tell he was sincere. You nodded slightly and he sat you down on the bed. "Grand got a way with himself. Grand got a bad way on others. M sorry he did you wrong. You seem like a sweet Lil thing, Adalle ain't stop jabberin all night bout you. Commis too." He was working on something at a wooden table off to the left side of his room. You could hear it groaning as he bent it with his strength. His muscles buldged out a bit, he even shifted to sitting up a few times just to bend it down. "They ain't knowin on what happen to you. But Grand smellin like you. You smelling like Grand too..." He grunted as he turned around with some clawlike glove thing in his hand. "You property now. Less you can get someone fightin for ya, you HIS property now. You can hide. But he a beast. He gonna find ya. Even if it takes cullin who you love. And I sure you don't want Commis t'be hurtin more than back then."

You were confused. Who ever said you loved Commis? Sure she was nice... 

Wait, you kind of did like Commis. But in a friend way. You weren't attracted to her body, just to her actions... It kind of dawned on you right then... You were pale for Commis... You wanted to be her diamond, her moirail. You felt comfort within her, you felt relatable as well. But acting way too fast could spell disaster for you. What if she didn't like you in that way? Why were you attempting to think it could work or that you had the courage to ask...?

"You knowin bout quadrants too. Tiny, you don't even know what you gettin into with thoughts and knowins like that..."

He was warning you you could tell, but now you had to deal with knowing you would relive what The Grand Highblood did to you, probably many, many more times than you'd needed. One was enough. And this wasn't fanfiction. You weren't going to change him. He knew everything within an instant and he instilled fear into you before you could even make a move towards anyone. Anyone but Commis...

Did he know about Commis...?

"Am I not allowed to see anyone ever again..?" You asked. 

He sighed and clenched his jaw, looking over the floor as if a map was there for him to tell him what to say or where to go with this. Finally he breathed out through his nose and looked up at you.

"Listen, you got the marks just like Comy... You gone through a time you ain't like yaself, right Tiny?" He was talking about your scarred wrist. You're not full of yourself, you'll still admit you don't like yourself. How could you, it was a very tough fight, you weren't perfect. And while you knew no one was perfect without plastic, there was no distance between envy and reality when it came to your body, not that you went out of your way to let everyone know though. But the toxic thoughts caused you to punish yourself for dumb things in stupid ways.

"Well Comy ain't like herself either. Comy got what you did. But it ain't stop til Adalle stepped in. Alpha. They ain't nothin now, not anymore. But I ain't just standin around again... You ain't... You..." His voice hitched a lot at the end. So... Commis had been suicidal before too? Commis was suicidal because she was raped too? But Adalle stepped in and suddenly things were better? That made no sense... You wondered what you weren't going to do overall, or what he was going to prevent. You briefly wondered if you'd found a friend, a true one. But now you also worried about what you could and couldn't say to Commis, if you ever saw her again... Adalle seemed very iffy now too, could you trust him? He was pretty mean to Comy...

Why are you using her nickname now?!

He sighed and sat at his desk with his back towards you, head in his hands. You heard sniffling as you watched him. His shoulders moved slightly. "You.. you ain't gonna be another Comy. Don't think I can take the screams nomore. M old. Can't really do shit. But m not gonna let m cull ya by gettin rid of ya hope... Body's ain't meant for what they ain't want." He sniffled and turned around slightly. You saw one big teardrop of purple slide down his cheek and you couldn't help yourself. You let one come out of the same eye. Coincidence? Who cares?

He cracked a sad smile. "Messiah's brought you didn't they?" He whispered, but you heard. You weren't brought by their god. You were brought by them, but you would let him have his fantasy if it helped. "Is that what happened to Commis... What happened to me...?" You asked, he nodded.

"I ain't gonna tell her business. But she a female. And we... We animals." He laughed bitterly on the last part. "We motherfuckin animals..." He put his hands together and leaned his forehead down on them while closing his eyes. He looked like he was praying. You don't blame him. 

"Were you two close...?" You asked, sliding down off of the bed. You walked over to him, standing by the chair leg. The chair coming up above your elbow but just below your shoulder, the seat of it at least. 

He picked you up gently, suddenly reminding you that you were naked. You frowned and a hot embarrassment fueled blush splotched your face. And you still had no other clothing. "I ain't gonna look..." He said as he sat you down on the table, over to the side to keep out of his way. You couldn't tell what he was making, but it looked dangerous. "You ain't as weird as you thinkin you is to me." He said again. 

He worked and the two of you were quiet for a long time until he randomly said, "Yes, we was close..."

This sparked your immediate attention. "She was... No. I was her lusus. Kind of like parents on Earth, but lusus eat you or let you die if you ain't worthy of livin."

"Commis is... She's worthy of livin. Even if no lusus wantin her, I wantin her. She's... I was pitious. I was a pitious motherfucker. Took her under my wing. Taught her everything I know. Schoolfed her, trained her, raised her up. I ain't never felt anything so amazing as when she blew her candles on her tenth wrigglin day cake out. She was grown, my job was done. But I ain't wanna let her go so I made excuses. As long as I was alive, she gonna know me as papa... I love her still to this day. Ain't no one got a grip on this feeling but me, but I ain't feelin bad on it." He smiled.

You looked away slowly. If he was her dad and refused to let her leave, or at the very least be on her own... Then how did she get raped? Did he let it happen? That was a disturbing thought...

"So... Why didn't you save her?" 

It was quiet for a while... His smile vanished ever so slowly.

He slammed his fists down, hard. You had not meant to strike a nerve, but you obviously had... You were about to apologize when- "I tried! Okay?! I MOTHERFUCKING TRIED! But we ain't always gonna BE THERE!" he slammed his fist with the last two words he spoke and he cried. He shook and growled. "YO PARENTS WATN THERE! YOU AINT GET TAKEN IF THEY WAS!" The chair screeched harshly at the floor as he jumped up and paced the room. "IT AINT MY FAULT! YOU DAMN HUMAN!" he turned and screamed at you. Tears running down his face, eyes ruby red. Highblood anger. 

And just when you thought you were about to die by his hands.... He dropped to the ground and said the same line over and over again. And you agreed. It wasn't his fault. If he wasn't there, how could he know what to stop? He tried at least. You didn't know the full story but you think you had it. Or at least the jist of it...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ask that... I didn't mean to come off that way.. I'm so sorry." You apologized. You were visibly shaken up, but your guilt overrid your fear.

But he didn't look up. He stayed sobbing on the ground. Bent over and sobbing. You wanted to hug him but at the same time you didn't want to die. Over all fears pity struck your heart harder, compelling you to go forward and hug onto his shoulder and head. 

Again, time passes for crying. This was his time however, "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sure you'd have died trying to protect her... You're a great father, you were then and I'm sure you are now..." You spoke to him, cooed more likely. But if your voice soothed him then it would progress this day or night, you weren't sure anymore, maybe you'd help him get over a long time regret too... He was clearly blaming himself over something he couldn't have helped. 

You could only piece together that he was away from her for a bit then came back to hell. His baby was violated for god sakes! But it wasn't his fault. He didn't set her up, nor could he know it would've happened, right...?

You didn't want to push any further. Your memories were often the main reason for your breakdowns you used to have, and to have someone push at them sucked ass. You never liked the feeling you got when pushed, so upon knowing that, you wouldn't make him feel the same. If you didn't like it, he wouldn't. And while you were truly abusive when pushed, this man would murder. And it wouldn't just be you to die, you had clear enough feeling in your gut that he's not only had to blame himself for something he couldn't control, but also humans had been problematic along the way somehow. 

Why else would he say "stupid human"? 

You weren't keen on thinking of it. You weren't keen on asking him anything else. You just wanted to hug up to him and love on him. He deserved some pity by now, you pet his hair and found him relaxing. You shooshed him and began to say tiny things, "It wasn't you're fault.", "You're good to never blame her.", "You're an absolutely stunning father." 

Then you made the mistake, "I feel so much pity for you, you're too handsome to cry..." By now you were on his lap and he was cradling you in his hands. He'd sat up against the wall and leaned over with his legs crossed, his face leaned over on your chest and stomach as you were in his hands. You held onto him and stroked his hair. 

His eyes had flickered up to you and he proposed a deal after a few minutes of thinking. While he was calming down he'd been mulling over and beating down on himself about Commis' story, he'd come up with a plan. Neither of you were in the mood, but enough pity flirting could change that. You knew his weak spots already, he knew how human enticement worked. You never questioned him on his knowledge of humans, you just went with it.

***

Having sex with a troll would put their scent on you. It didn't matter if you'd had thirty highbloods or lowbloods before, the one to sex you up last wins by leaving his scent on you. Of course it was dangerous, not only for you but for him. The Grand Highblood had tongued you, but what would definitely leave his scent on you was the correct organ penetration. 

He made, 'i want to fuck you with my tentadick so you smell like me' harder than it really had to be. But what was a bigger problem? This dude was almost four times your size!

But you'd work with it...

You swallowed, this was only to benefit you. He was just helping.

You felt uneasy, the deal had massive perks of course, but there were cons that overshadowed those pros very easily. It didn't help that you'd just been taken advantage of. It didn't help that you'd been yelled at horrifically just before. But you kept telling yourself that you would be safer this way. 

Which when you got to thinking on that, it didn't make sense. Cover you in his scent? The Grand Highblood would possibly kill him... He definitely would if he found out. If the other trolls smelled you would they feel entitled to put their scent on you too? You started freaking out internally. 

He kissed between your breasts, this calmed you slightly. But not entirely enough. It was still scary as hell. Your nerves were on edge and you were having fourth thoughts to just stop here and now. 

But you wanted to continue, he must know what he's doing, right? Right...?

Much to your surprise, he had a small bulge. Not to say it was small on you, but it wasn't as "I'll tear you in half" as you had expected. But nonetheless, commenting on his size was probably bad manners in some way or form somewhere. 

His tentabuldge squirmed towards you, but instead of going into you it wrapped around your left upper thigh. Squeezing a bit, then it slithered away. You held back a shiver and leaned your head back to try and relax and ignore the scene that was playing out. It stroked it's underside against your entire vagina and traveled up your stomach. It squirmed between your breasts as, and it felt like this, the tentacle and your "nook" wetly kissed. It would press on to your vagina the let up, leaving a squelching wet sound in it's leave. 

You bit your lip and frowned, balling your fists. You could do it... Hopefully.

Then it got to it's main course. It pushed into you, and you freaked out, pushing his fists away violently and falling back onto the floor. "No-I can't!" You started to shake, your stomach felt hot and heavy. Your breathing tried to pace itself but you were so scared now. In your fearful moment you'd accidentally peed too... 

***

It wasn't his fault. You knew so. But at least he stopped, he had enough courtesy to do that. He looked over you. Buldge sheathing itself a bit more every minute. He zipped his pants up and rushed to a room off of his own. Probably to clean the piss up...

"New plan..." He said as he came back. You tensed up. "Nothin to do with matin." He confirmed. He had towels in his hand, one he put on the ground, the other he took and wrapped you in. You fliailed before noticing he was taking you into the side room. A bathroom more like, he started the tub and helped change it to your temperature, but it would only go so hot. Their "hot" was still luke warm bordering on cold for you, but it was enough. He let you get in while he left and locked the door, he later came back after you'd submerged yourself to wet your hair. Apparently he'd gone to get Adalles body washes? 

What in the actual fuck? They did smell good but this dude was getting weirder by the minute. Sure you felt bad for him but something just kept clicking in you to not trust him. You did wash with them, him having left the room again. This time he didn't lock the door. 

You just didn't feel good about the guy. You took a moment to literally and metaphorically soak in it, so... Why was he weird to you? You used your mind just like you had before you were taken, okay so...

One, he's a purple blood. Two, he cried and vouched for your attention with a sad story, now that you were being critical you assumed harsh attitudes weren't unfair. It was in your own head after all. Three, instead of using the bath idea first, he tried sex. This dude was creepy now that you thought about it... Who's to say he wasn't like the Grand Highblood? He seemed so fishy.... 

Then it occurred to you, it was terrible to think of, but purples were manipulative assholes who were in a fucking cult. It shouldn't go too far off the scales of belief if everyone you'd met so far was just pulling your leg to fuck with you. They got off on that stuff probably. 

Your disdain for purple bloods started to grow a bit by now. Sure you loved them in the comics, but coming face to face with these reality bending, mind breaking and mind fucking asshat clowns? Well... You just realized they might be going slowly off your favoring scale...

He'd set a pair of clothes on the counter, you put those on but let the bath water stay in. You didn't know who's shampoo and body wash that was. You didn't want to. You wanted out. You didn't trust this motherfucker one bit anymore. Creep...

You slowly opened the door silently and slid out. Where was he? He wouldn't just leave you right? Unless he trusted you. He'd just... Disappeared...

You weren't sure on anything with him. You didn't want to risk a thing but you wanted to get out. You surgery forward towards the door out of his room you supposed. You opened it after climbing on the chair which you'd pulled over, it creaked and you cringed. After a few moments of silence you pushed the door open a bit more, cringing worse as it whined out more and louder...

When nothing came to attack you you jumped off of the chair and slipped out of the room and down the hall. 

With your distrust you technically had no where to go, against all odds you still wanted to go to Commis though... You figured if you stumbled around you'd be in danger. But you didn't know where in the hell you were... 

"Well hey there, how'd you get out here~?"

You turned slowly and stood stiff. Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me going, just sayin'~
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. I've been coming up with many, many new characters lately and I'm trying to decide what I wanna do with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh whatcha gonna do? They seem nice though. But you don't know their names, you don't wanna die either. At least you catch the drift of it all, Homestuck wise.


End file.
